Insanity Struck
by wolveyflinch
Summary: Stein loses it, who of his friends will he hurt and how will shinigami sama react. Bad summary i know, first fan fic so...geh. not finished
1. Chapter 1

Spirit yawned as he made his way back to his home which wasn't far away from his daughter's home. He had wanted to talk to stein but to his disappointment the mad scientist had not been at home. Spirit yawned again and unlocked the door to his house. Walking inside he heard a cat screech. He raised an eyebrow. Wondering if Blair had decided to stay her. Spirit wandered into the kitchen, sliding his keys onto the work top. He looked around his small kitchen which consisted of an oven, sink and fridge. If he was honest, he had never used the oven and he probably never would. Spirit looked around. "Bair," he called wondering where the cat with magical powers was. There was a hiss of anger and a black cat launched its self at the death scythes face. Spirit dodged quickly and turned to look at the cat. It wasn't Blair. The cat had a white and red coat of fur...wait red? It was a bright red that stuck to the cat's fur. Spirit picked the cat up and stroked its back, pulling his hand away he looked at the velvet coloured substance in his hand. Spirit gasped. "Blood," he said in a confusing voice. The cat sprung from the red heads hands. "What the hell?" Spirit said. Spirit walked outside placing a cigarette in between his chapped lips. Lightening it he looked up at the daunting moon, laughing down on him. Spirit frowned and jumped when a familiar insane laugh echoed through his ears. Spirit frowned and turned to face his mad friend who was standing in the shadow of the ally. Spirit groaned. "Stein stop being a moron, i went to see you, you weren't there," spirit moaned, taking a long drag of his cigarette. He held one out to stein. When his friend didn't except it Spirit walked towards him. "What's wrong with you?" Spirit asked concerned. He walked into the darkness of the ally, but he didn't return. Minutes later a scream echoed through Shibusen.

The following morning Maka awoke. Soul was dangling on the couch still dressed in his signature clothes. His head band wrapped round his eyes. Maka sighed and picked up a rather large book. "Makaaaaaaaaaa...CHOP!" She shouted and slammed the book down on Souls head. Soul shouted in pain and gripped his now bleeding head. Maka blew on her book as if it was a pistol in a western movie. "Why!" Soul shouted. Maka shrugged and got dressed. "Come on get ready or we'll be late for class...i think professor stein said something about dissecting some sort of frog..." Maka said with a sigh. She didn't like dissecting things, but if it got her an A. Stepping outside of the house Maka was greeted by Kid, Liz and Patty. They had sad looks painted on their faces. "What's wrong?" Soul asked appearing behind Maka. "Maka..." Kid started. "My father informed me of some dreadful news this morning." Maka had a confused look about her. They were going to be late if Kid didn't hurry up. It was probably something stupid. Like how somebody destroyed his perfectly symmetrical bathroom. "Well...Maka...i don't know how to inform you of this but...Dr. Stein found your father this morning, his beat up pretty bad and my father thinks Justin may be behind it" Kid told her. All the time as kid spoke Makas expression had gone from confused, to shocked, to horrified. She shot off like a rocket. Forgetting completely about school and the others. Arriving at the hospital she burst through the door, breathing heavily. Her face had panic plastered all over it. She ran to the front desk. "Where's my Papa?" she asked sternly. The woman looked at Maka with eyes full of pity."What's your daddy's name sugah?" the woman asked. "Spirit Albarn," she replied quickly. The woman led her to the room. Maka looked in at her father, unconscious on the hospital bed. She had always ignored her father. She hated that he had betrayed her mother and that had caused the divorce. She always acted that she hated her father but she knew that he loved her dearly and she loved him just as much. "Papa..." she said sadly, tears beginning to run down her cheeks as she pressed her face against the cold glass of the window. Spirit was on a life support machine. His bloodied suit discarded and replaced by a pair of cream pyjama trousers. His chest was covered in bandages. Hiding the bloody wounds that covered his skin. There was a long cut on his face that ran from his left temple to the right side of his chin. Maka watched her father's chest rise and fall as he breathed. Nobody else was in the room and Maka walked inside. She could hear soul talking to the receptionist but all sounds were only muffles. She was shocked to see her father in this condition. She kneeled by his bed and put her hand in his. She lay her head down on the side of the bed and cried softly.

Soul waited in the hallway. He didn't want to disturb Maka; he could comfort her later if she needed it. Slumping down in his chair he eventually nodded off. Outside his dreams an hour had passed. Soul was playing the piano in front of a crowd of roaring fans. "Soul!" they shouted. "Soul!" suddenly the hospital hall way came flooding into view. He looked up at his frowning meister. "MAKA!" he half shouted. Maka pulled him up. "Shinigami-sama wants a word with us" she informed the groggy weapon. Her face showed clearly that she had been crying. Soul nodded. Before they left Soul saw Maka glance back at her father.

Maka looked up at Shinigami. There was an awkward silence in the room. The only other person there apart from Soul, Maka and Shinigami was Professor Stein. Shinigami bounced over to them. "As you know, your father has been gravely injured" he told Maka in his usual peculiar voice. "My suspicions lie with Justin Law, although I find it surprising that Justin could get the upper hand on Spirit-kun." Shinigami looked over at Stein who was standing in the corner. "What do you think stein?" He asked the madman. "I also find it strange, being his meister I know Spirit could not have lost to the likes of Justin, but it may be possible that the Kishin increased his power" Stein told him. Maka looked as though she was on the verge of tears. Soul took her hand. "We should go find Justin!" Soul said. Shinigami nodded. "We will investigate into this and attempt to capture Justin but you will not be going" Shinigami told them. "Why not!" Maka asked. Shinigami sighed. "Because we don't want you looking for revenge and you should stay with your father," Stein told them putting a cigarette to his mouth. Maka looked shock. She didn't think she would want revenge, but she wanted to help. Shinigami nodded. "Stein is right, I will be sending Stein to seek out Justin and get answers from him." Maka sighed but then nodded. "Ok" she said holding back her tears. She wanted to help. She turned and walked out with Soul. Steins eyes never stopped following them and he smiled to himself.

The following day, Stein set out in search of Justin. Soul, strangely, awoke before Maka. He knocked softly on her door. "Maka," he called softly. "Maka, I'm coming in ok." Soul pushed open the door to see Maka's bed neatly made as though it had never been touched. Soul swore and took the note that was taped to her bed. It read;

_Dear Soul, I'm sorry that I left without you but I didn't want you to get hurt. I want to help Professor Stein and bring Justin in. It's the least i can do for my Papa. Don't worry, ok. Maka._

Soul swore again and ran back into his room. Grabbing fresh clothes he pulled them on and sprinted to the school. He needed to talk to Shinigami-sama, immediately.

Maka left half an hour after Stein. She thought for certain that she would catch up with him but after an hour there was no sign of him. Maka pulled a face. "Where is he?" she asked herself. The horrible thought of Justin standing over Steins dead body crossed her mind. She shook the thought from her head. There was no way Stein could lose, but her father had lost. "Papa," she said aloud feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes. She suddenly felt the somebody's eyes on her. She turned around to look at a grinning Stein. "Professor..." she said and he chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul ran. He needed to find Shinigami sama. Soul burst through the infirmary doors. Shinigami was in Spirits room. The red head was conscious. Soul opened the door and the two looked his direction. "We have a huge problem," he managed to say in between his gasps for air. Spirit raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong soul?" Shinigami asked.

The weapon looked at them. It was like everything clicked in the red heads mind.

"Maka..."Spirit said. "Where is she?"

"She went after the Kishin...for revenge." Soul told him. Spirit got out of bed. Shinigami looked at him.

"Where are you going!" the death god asked. Spirit looked up at him.

"I need to find Maka...it wasn't the Kishin who attacked me...it was Stein."

Stein walked over to Maka that sickening smile pasted on his face.

"Hello Maka," he laughed. Maka shuddered.

"Um, professor, are you alright?" she asked. She knew the answer. His eyes told it all. They had drowned deep into the pool of insanity. Professor Stein just laughed. Maka took a step back. How could she have been so stupid? Everything was clear to her.

"You hurt Papa didn't you," Maka said. Stein frowned.

"I didn't mean to...it was just...I needed to see it...the flow of the ruby liquid that runs through the beating bodies of all of us...I needed it..." he cooed. Maka shook her head.

"Professor you're sick...you need help!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. The mad man didn't listen though. He felt as light as air.

"I'm sorry Maka..." he started. Maka looked at him. Wondering if he calmed down.

"It's alright...we can take..." but stein cut her off with a laugh that would shatter glass.

"...I'm sorry that I'll have to paint the ground red..."

Maka looked at him shocked. She turned away to run but Stein caught her. She looked into his eyes and she felt fear engulf her entire body.

Spirit pulled on his clothes. Shinigami was against him going to find his daughter but Spirit could not be dragged out of it.

"She's my daughter," he told the death god. That was all Shinigami needed to hear.. He understood. He would have done the same for Kid. Soul told Spirit he was going as well and that Maka was his meister and he cared deeply about her. Spirit couldn't tell the boy no.

"She'll be fine Soul...we'll get her back..." Spirit told the young weapon. Spirit fixed his tie and the two weapons left to find the one they cared for.

Stein put his hand on Maka's chest. He used his soul wavelength. Maka had never felt anything so powerful. The wavelength surged through her body. It cracked her bones and she cried out. The pain was excruciating and Stein loved to watch her squirm.

"I've seen the insides of your father...I wonder what you're like?" he said taking out a sharp scalpel. Stein laughed and edged forward he held Maka to the ground with his soul wavelength. It acted much like an anaesthetic. Maka couldn't move her body, but she could still feel the pain and she could still scream.

Stein placed the scalpel over Maka's right arm and cut a line straight down. Maka howled and Stein smiled enjoying every minute of it. He pulled back the skin exposing the muscle underneath. Blood began to drench the ground beneath her arm and Steins lab coat sleeve was turning red. The mad doctor muttered to himself as he cut another incision on her leg. Maka, again, screamed in agonising pain.

"Stein...professor...please stop," she muttered. Stein looked at her and for a moment, just a moment, his eyes showed kindness, but they were soon enveloped in the cold winds of insanity and the doctor just continued. Maka was scared. She wanted her father. All those time she had said she hated him. She didn't mean them. She wanted him here. She wanted him to protect her.

Spirit and Soul followed Stein and Maka's trail. Soul could tell that his meisters father was beginning to worry. Even though the death scythe had told him not to worry, he was worrying himself. They were lost for awhile; it was the scream that sparked the trail. A loud, ear piercing scream, that more than likely belonged to the blonde haired meister.

"Maka..." Spirit said quietly and the two weapon burst into a sprint. Spirit stopped when he spotted blood. His daughter sprawled on the floor. His own meister, prodding at her with a scalpel. Stein looked over.

"Ah, sempai...you're just in time..." Stein said. Spirit leapt at the doctor. Pushing him off his daughter. Stein kicked Spirit off of him. Spirit howled. He wasn't healed properly. His wounds were barely closed. Blood began to drench the weapons shirt. Stein smiled.

"There's that ruby red again..." he said softly. Spirit snarled angrily and let a scythe form on his right arm. Stein whistled. "Are you angry Spirit?" He asked. Spirit attack Stein. Stein had forgotten how fast Spirit actually was. The blade sliced steins chest and he winced but the smile stayed pasted on his face. Stein took two scalpels out and smiled.

"Let us dance Spirit," he insisted. He lunged for Spirit. Kicking the red head in the temple and knocking him back.

Maka looked at soul as he leaned over her.

"Soul..." she said softly. Maka turned her head to see her father fighting stein. "Papa..."

Stein moved swiftly stepping behind the weapon. Spirit frowned. A scythe jutted out from Spirit's back catching the mad scientist by surprise. The scythe ripped through steins arm. Spirit retracted the Scythe and watched the mad scientist grip his blood drenched arm.

"Look Sempai...rubies..." he said holding up his ruined arm. Spirit shook his head.

"What happened to you Stein?" Spirit asked.

"I engaged the madness...you should join me..." Stein said and grabbed Spirits hand. Out of habit the Death Scythe transformed. Stein smiled. Spirit felt something surge over his body. A wavelength like no other. Steins wavelength. It consumed his body. Like a virus. It spread. His began to ring. It felt as though it would explode. Is this what Stein felt like all the time. Spirit shook himself. He needed to get out before it consumed him, but he couldn't. Steins wavelength was keeping him in his weapon form.

"No..." Spirit whispered.

Stein smiled.

"Don't worry Sempai...it's easier if you just let it take you," Stein advised smiling.

Maka looked over at Stein holding the black scythe. A tear ran down her face.

"Papa..." she said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Stein laughed.  
"Family…falling…to…pieces!" he shouted and charged. Maka's widened and she grabbed hold of souls hand who in turn transformed into the scythe. She blocked steins attack, the force pushing her back. Stein laughed and swung madly. Using spirit to attack his daughter and inflict pain on her very body.  
"Papa!" Maka screamed wanting to reach out to her father and drag him back into the world of sanity. This couldn't be happening, not now.  
Stein dodged Makas feeble attack and leapt back a few paces. He smiled demonically.  
"Is that all you can do little meister…were you not taught better!" he hissed, running his tongue along his teeth. Blood dripped from Maka's wound. They needed help, and they needed it fast.  
"Maka…" Soul's voice shouted. "Your badly hurt we need to get out of her…" he shouted.  
"Not without Papa…" she replied choking back a tear, not from the pain of her wound but from the thought of losing another parent.  
Maka suddenly charged. Sending soul crashing down onto Stein, but the mad scientist didn't even have to move. Spirits hand wrapped around souls hilt and gripped tightly. Maka stared at her father as he changed out of his scythe form. His eyes were black and empty. There was an eerie aura around him that Maka didn't like at all. It made her shudder with utter disgust. She looked at him softly but then her gaze hardened as she tried to brake Soul free from her fathers grip. Spirit chuckled and tour Soul from Makas hand and tossed him to one side. Soul returned to his human body and looked over.  
"Maka!" he shouted. Spirit grabbed his daughter by the throat.  
"You've been a naughty girl Maka…" he taunted. Waddling his the finger on his free hand back and forth. "Bad girls need to be punished." Stein laughed demonically from behind Spirit.  
"Oh senpai you suddenly got extremely fun!" the mad scientist cooed. Wrapping his arms around spirit like they were having some sort of gay love affair, which wasn't far off the bat. Maka squirmed in her fathers grip.  
"Papa….papa…" she coughed. She was loosing air. Spirit looked at his daughters face. His eyes trailed down her body and to the open wounds on her abdomen and side. He put a hand out to touch it but retracted it. His eyes softened and he looked at her face once more. Spirits hand loosened and he let Maka slide to the floor. The blonde girl looked up at him as he retreated back the way. Noticing the annoyed look on Steins face. Spirit gripped his head and swayed back and forth before collapsing to his knees.  
"Maka…" he said softly looking at her from between his fingers.  
"Papa…" maka responded. Soul managed to get up of the ground. His whole body was shaking. Steins eyes showed absolute furry. He growled and kicked spirit aside.  
"No…no…no..no….NO!" He screamed. "You're ruining it again you little witch!" He ran at Maka raising the scalpel he had in his hand. "Im going to gut you like a fish!" he roared. Maka's eyes widened and she shut them tightly waiting for the impact of the blade. But it never came. She opened her eyes and stared in horror at the back of her fathers head. She could see blood beginning to soak the back of his suit.  
"Papa…PAPA!" she screamed. Tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Spirit smiled softly and looked back at her.  
"Im sorry maka…" he managed to say before falling forwards. Stein caught him.  
"Senpai…Senpai…" he said looking at his weapon partner. He tried to lift the red head but Spirits body was limp and cold. "No…" stein muttered hugging the weapons body close. "I didn't…I didn't…" the scientist started to mutter to himself. Maka was frozen with shock. Her father, was he. She was too scared to find out. She was petrified.  
Soul made his way over and put a hand on her shoulder. Maka turned and cried into his chest.  
"He's gone soul…hes gone…" she said between tears.  
Stein looked up from hugging spirits limp frame and glared at the pair.  
"Your fault…it's your fault!" he shouted. "If only you had let us be!" he growled. Maka looked at him confused. Soul furred his brow and stepped forward.  
"You killed him!" soul shouted. "It was you Dr. Stein!" Stein looked at the pair and then back at spirit.  
"Your right…" was all the mad doctor said. Maka flinched away from the scene but soul just stared in horror as the insanity driven man took his own life. The scalpel dropped to the floor followed by steins bloodied body.  
It wasn't until a search party came the next day that soul and maka stood up. They had sat there all night, just staring at the two lifeless corpses in front of them. Maka believed it was all a crazy dream, until she had to face the reality, her Papa was gone. Soul couldn't shake the image of the doctors suicide. He never would be able to. Shinigami had got all the details from the pair and a funeral was held for both the death scythe and his meister. Maka haad dropped the last rose into each of their graves, and she shed her last two tears.


End file.
